Fall onto Me
by Shurikenx
Summary: Why does this passing contact between us...make you so uncomfortable? I wonder...' And Sasuke couldn't reply; not as his brother pressed him up against the wall in their corridor, breathing on his neck. /ItaSasu,Yaoi,Incest,LimeLemon,Non-con/


A/N:

This is a story requested by my wonderful Niisan; written in a similiar (and yet it turned out a little different) to 'Burn me, Bite me'. I hope you all enjoy it - especially you Niisan!

Warnings: Uchihacest, lime, incest, mild non-con.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Fall onto Me _

- - - - - - - - - -

'No, No – I don't want to go!' Sasuke shouted, trying so _desperately_ to wriggle away from the arms that were wrapped tightly around his waist. They itched whenever those hands touched him – it was a contact he wanted _off him_.

'Sasuke, just keep still – '

'No Itachi! I don't want to go, you can't make me!' Furiously, he tried to claw at the hands around his tummy and chest; trying to stop those feverish hands from wrapping that pristinely white yukata around his tiny figure. He _hated_ wearing yukata in the stifling heat; and even though it was only springtime, it felt like summer. Japan was going through its annual summer early, and nearly all the flowers and trees were out in bloom.

Perfect for the cherry-blossom viewing season.

'Sasuke, it's only for a few hours, 'kaasan and 'tousan won't even be with us – '

Itachi tried to calmly speak to the writhing, wriggling bundle of a boy, but his words fell onto deaf ears. Sasuke angrily tried to turn around to face his brother behind him; with his strong arms pressing closely against his bare chest; trying to force the kimono-style dress onto his arms.

'No! I don't want to stay with you – you –'

'And why _not_?' Itachi spat, tightening his fingers into the collar of the boy's dress as he tried to _force_ it over the thin shoulders.

'Because I – I just don't want to be,' he muttered, looking down at his brother's painted toes below him. The hands on his chest stilled, and Itachi slowly traced his finger and thumb along the parted seam of the yukata.

'_Why_ not?' He asked again gently, tilting his head to one side a little. His fingertips continued their gentle, almost stroking movement of sliding up the embroided edge. 'You look so nice… so pretty…' His hand drifted from the seam and trailed up the thin collar, before he tentatively touched the fragile skin of the boy's neck.

'…I _want_ you to be with me tonight,' he whispered, leaning in ever so slightly so that his hot breath fell damply onto Sasuke's ear; hidden by a few strands of raven-black hair.

Sasuke's chest suddenly felt too tight, even though his dress was hanging loosely open. Only his underwear and a small white pair of shorts clung to his skin underneath the yukata, but they didn't feel tight – not like his heart and throat suddenly did.

'Itachi…' he breathed; mesmerised by the sudden _presence_ that his brother seemed to have in the large bedroom, where they had been preparing for the cherry-blossom viewing trip later that evening. The air suddenly felt heady and hot, and Sasuke could only repeat his aniki's name, breathless whispers vanishing as quickly as they came.

'Itachi… what…what are you doing?'

'I'm just standing here, Sasuke,' he replied, taking one tiny step closer, one tiny step which made their chests touch lightly. A step which meant that Itachi's hands could travel from Sasuke's pulse around to the back of his neck; tenderly stroking the baby-soft hairs there.

'This isn't…just standing though,' Sasuke muttered, as he tried to make his legs move backward, away from the thing in front of him that was making him _so dizzy_.

'What else am I doing then…?'

His painted nails continued to scratch lightly at the swan-like neck, making Sasuke's head tilt back into that strangely comforting embrace.

'You're…' Sasuke began, trying to swallow down the tight lump in his throat. 'You're… toying with me, Nisan. Don't do it…please,' he whispered, screwing his eyes shut as his head fell forward again, resting on his brother's clothed chest.

'I can't – can't _take_ this…'

Itachi listened carefully, somewhat surprised by Sasuke's words. Toying with him…? What did he mean by that…?

He stepped away from the trembling child; putting a distance between them. 'Do you want me to help you with your yukata, Sasuke?' He asked quietly, trying to get rid of the awkward feeling in the depth of his heart which _ached_ so terribly.

'…or are you even coming with me?'

Sasuke bit his lip. He wanted more than anything to go with his aniki to see the cherry blossom trees in the park – but… their mother and father were remaining at home, which meant that he would be alone with Itachi.

He just _knew_ what would happen. They'd be alone, together, in that beautiful park and then the feeling would start growing in his stomach – like thousands of butterflies were living just under his skin. His heart would pound terribly whenever Itachi so much as touched him…

'Sasuke?'

'H-Hai, Nisan?'

'Are you coming with me tonight, or not?'

_I want you to be with me tonight._

'…I'll come with you, aniki.' …but he didn't know _why_.

- - - -xx- - - -

'Oh Sasuke, you look so pretty! Come here, let me look at you,' Mikoto smiled, clasping her hands together in awe of her youngest son. He blushed slightly as he crossed the kitchen floor towards his mother. She _always_ managed to make him embarrassed, one way or another.

'Okasaaaan, stop fussing!' He whined, rolling his eyes as his mother's hands began brushing down his shoulders and sorting out the yukata-sash. 'Now now Sasuke, just let me sort out this bit here…there. Oh you look so adorable! Tell me, did you dress yourself? This is a complex yukata…'

Sasuke bit his lip. 'No, Nisan did it for me,' he said quietly, glancing down at the floor. 'He…helped me.'

'Did he now?' Mikoto asked, trying to hide her slight surprise. She'd always known that Itachi had had a soft spot for his younger sibling; ever since Sasuke had been born, there had been a connection between them – but, she reminded herself, the attention Itachi gave Sasuke wasn't always good. They could be downright horrible to each other – getting into fights, taunting and mocking the other – just brother-to-brother behaviour she supposed, but even still…

It was so much nicer to see them getting along properly, like siblings _should_. Only about a year or two ago did Itachi start playing with his Otouto, spending time with him, _loving_ him – and Sasuke couldn't help but soak up the attention like someone starved of it.

'How has he been recently, Sasuke?' She asked, cupping her hands on her son's cheeks.

'Itachi you mean?'

'Hai.'

Sasuke lip found it's way between his teeth again. What could he say? His mind flashed to the incident with Itachi that happened less than an hour ago, in his bedroom with that horribly gorgeous feeling _choking_ him. The way Itachi stood next to him, mouth on his ear, and just _breathed_.

'He's…he's just been…normal, I guess,' he muttered, shuffling his bare feet a little on the wooden floorboards of the kitchen. Mikoto smiled, nodding her head in understanding.

'Well, I'm sure you'll have a good time with him tonight, ne? The blossom trees will be in full bloom.'

'…Yeah,' Sasuke agreed. _It should be good,_ he thought to himself, as he stepped away from his mother and headed towards the stairs. 'I'll be back in a minute 'kaasan, I just want to go and grab something from my room, 'kay?'

He ran up the stairs before he even heard her answer.

His tiny bare feet slapped gently up the steps; his hands gripping the banister to help him up. Why did this cherry-blossom trip have him so unnerved? Why did his brother have to keep on… keep on…

What _was_ Itachi doing?

Was it as trivial as simply _playing with him?_ Toying with him?

--

'_You look so nice…so pretty…' _

_--_

All those gorgeously spoken words and horribly seductive actions… was _that_ it? Was Itachi trying to…

_Seduce him?_

But why? Why would Itachi want to have anything to do with his younger brother, who he had only recently started spending time with?

Sasuke neared the top of the stairs, and crawled up the final few in order to reach the landing quicker. How was it, that Itachi knew just what buttons to press? It was so infuriating… Didn't he know that feelings like lust and passion weren't meant to even _exist_ between them as brothers?

Why did Itachi have to make things so difficult between the two of them, all the time?

'Sasuke! Watch where you're – agh!'

Sasuke face suddenly collided with a warm chest as he hurtled down the hallway towards his room; eyes blinded by tears which blurred his vision. Together, the two figures toppled over onto the hard wooden floor of the narrow corridor. They landed with a large thud; a mass of arms and legs. 'I-Itaiii,' Sasuke whimpered, as the heavy fall jarred his body. His head spun slightly as he tried to gather exactly what had happened – who had he collided with?

'Hn, foolish little brother…' Came the cold, hard voice from underneath him, and the realisation hit the boy like a punch to the face.

Sasuke quickly pushed himself up off the body below him; only to find himself suddenly caught by the ankle. Five cold, purple-black nails dug tightly into his skin, holding him in place as he stood precautious above his older sibling; lying sprawled out on the floor.

'Where are you going? Sasuke,' he said, somewhat gently, considering the fact that he had just fallen to the floor with the child who had crashed into his body. 'Why are you running in the house?'

Sasuke froze, his body refused to move away from the hand on his ankle, and yet his heart couldn't have been beating faster. It throbbed almost painfully in his chest, sending stream after stream of adrenaline pumping through his veins.

'I-Itachi,' he stuttered, trying to find his courage, which seemed to vanish into nothing around the older boy. 'Let _go_ of me!'

The hand tightened. '…No.'

Sasuke's heart gave a tremendous thud behind his rib cage, making his pulse race madly throughout his body. What was Itachi _doing?_ Couldn't he see that this… this kind of behaviour was just…

'You can't do this,' he muttered, trying to wriggle his ankle away from the hand that had begun to move slowly up his shin. The air felt dense and humid; making Sasuke feel gentle prickles on the back of his neck where his kimono met skin.

'But I'm not even doing anything, am I, Sasuke,' Itachi replied, not questioning, but merely stating something which he (they _both_) knew was true. In actual fact, Itachi _wasn't_ doing anything; all he was doing was touching – holding Sasuke's ankle.

'B-But – I -'

' – why does such light, passing contact between us make you so…'

His hand trailed up further, the backs of nails lightly pressing against smooth white skin.

'…uncomfortable?'

Sasuke's lungs burned as he tried to stutter an answer. His lips felt numb and tingly as he had to force the words from between them in a breathy whisper. 'I'm not…It's just that you… you make things so…'

He glanced down slightly; his obsidian eyes clashing with a smouldering pair that appeared almost like a burning sun – red and swirling black with the deepest pupils Sasuke had ever seen. He swallowed.

'…you just make things so _difficult_.'

Itachi's lips parted slightly, appearing damp in the dim light of the corridor. The young Uchiha's eyes were fixed solely on that tiny movement; on those soft, seductive lips that had formed into a sly smile.

'Do I…?' Itachi asked slowly, savouring the words as they fell, dripping with sugary sweetness, from his wet mouth. 'I didn't _realise_,' he smirked, letting his hand fall from its place on Sasuke's upper thigh – just below the edge of his yukata. He pushed himself up to his feet, and stood facing the young, trembling boy before him.

'What goes on in your head, Sasuke?' He asked, as he took one small step forward towards his baby-brother, standing only a few feet away. He raised his eyebrow as Sasuke took a step back; keeping the distant between them constant.

'What do you think when I look at you… but never really _see_ you…?'

Two steps forward this time, and yet Sasuke continued moving away –

'What do feel when I touch you; when I brush against you as I walk past…?'

Sasuke hadn't noticed how close he was to hitting the wall behind him. He _did_ notice when his feet refused to move back and away from his sibling; his ankles hitting the wall, now pressing into back.

'Do you know what I think, Otouto?' Itachi breathed, as the wall of the corridor stopped the young teen's descent to his bedroom. He watched carefully as Sasuke shook his head; his black bangs sticking hotly to his brow and sides of his face. Itachi's long fingers brushed them aside as he leaned in, just enough to whisper into Sasuke's ear.

'I think you're dying inside…with every time I look at you, but ignore you… every time I touch you – but fail to satisfy your craving for my touch, _and mine alone_.'

Sasuke's ears burned as those hot words cascaded down his ear and into his head. He felt dizzy, sick, breathless – and all because of that _voice_ and Itachi's proximity. He had never been so close to his un-reachable, un-touchable aniki – the one who hated to socialize and talk with others. The aniki who was perfect, and so was expected to act it.

This Itachi… This side of the man who had thought he had known inside out… was completely and utterly destroying his prodigy-persona.

But maybe Itachi enjoyed this.

'You can't deny that I'm right,' came the whispers again. Itachi's mouth was so close to his ear that Sasuke could feel every move of the lips, every breath and every tiny brush of skin against flesh. It made thousands of shivers dance up his spine.

'You can't deny something…'

Itachi lifted his right hand from where it rested on the wall beside Sasuke's head, and slowly, deliberately, scratched the nail of his forefinger across the boy's jaw. To his delight, his Otouto's head turned slightly to face him.

'…_someone_…'

He leant in impossibly closer, leaving only a millimetre of a gap between their lips. He could almost feel the child's trembling mouth, slightly parted to force through strained breaths.

'…like me.'

And he kissed him then, soft lips yielding under the demand from the other's. It wasn't rough; Sasuke found himself thinking briefly, as Itachi's tongue slowly pressed (just _pressed_) against his upper lip. He had imagined Itachi to be cold, hard, unforgiving – but this was something gentle.

The strong hand holding his jaw firmly in place released him in order to trail up his cheek and temple, before it found it's way into his hair. The fingers stroked soothingly, touching the renegade strands of raven hair that spiked slightly to one side. Sasuke found his neck aching as he tilted his face, leaning into that (strangely) warm caress on his scalp.

We're _kissing_; he tried to tell himself as Itachi's tongue made another sly attempt to part his lips. We're actually kissing…

As if something suddenly clicked in his mind, Sasuke tried to pull away from the embraces and touches that made him quiver and _long for more_. 'St…stop – Itachi,' he panted, speaking the syllabaric-words between their kisses. 'I c-can't…'

'Yes you can,' Itachi replied quietly, leaning in and capturing those sweet lips in his own once more. He felt Sasuke resist and try to mutter a reply – but all words melted into nothing more than a moan beneath his lips. It was the perfect opportunity for Itachi's feverish tongue to slide between the child's parted mouth; and it did so with one fluid, smooth motion.

'Nnah – ngh,' Sasuke moaned, as his tongue was stroked leisurely, teased and lightly touched with his brother's own. His whole mouth felt searing hot and dripping wet; the taste of _Itachi_ filled every tastebud, every single sense was electrified and _intensified_.

Itachi smiled into the kiss, taking control over the young, in-experienced mouth with strong nudges with the tip of his tongue. His right hand remained constantly in the boy's hair; curling his fingers to cradle the small head. Blinking, Itachi allowed his faintly-crimson eyes to look upon the sight before him. Sasuke's eyes were tightly closed – almost screwed shut. Tension and worry lightly creased his eyebrows; and his cheeks were flushed with an adorable pink. His left hand (now rising from his side) slowly traced the corner of his Otouto's white yukata. The fabric was soft and light on his fingertips, and he briefly remembered tying it up the young-teen's figure, less than a few hours ago.

What had changed in those precious hours, to result in this? Neither brother wanted to know.

'Nnn – I – Itachi, what…? No, don't –' Sasuke pleaded, suddenly noticing the hand that had fallen onto the main sash of his dress. He _couldn't _do this, he _wouldn't_ –

Itachi's hand gripped the sash tightly and pulled.

In one action, the freshly new yukata fell to the ground; unravelling from Sasuke's body like ribbon from a present. Itachi's eyes burned like molten fire onto his exposed skin of his chest.

'_Don't Itachi, please,' _he whimpered, trying his hardest not to let tears show in his vision. The pressure and confusion for all of this was too much – too immense. It hurt.

'Sasuke…' Itachi began, as he let the whimpers and pleads fall onto his ears. His gazed travelled down the boy's torso, right to the dark-coloured pair of underwear that hugged his brother's hips. He smirked when he noticed something rather odd.

'You are so contradictory, baby-brother,' he whispered, as he sank slowly to his knees before his younger sibling. He ignored Sasuke's bewildered look before speaking again. 'You say to stop, to not do these things… but look here.'

His cruel purple nails stroked one resounding line up to the very tip of his brother's erection, through the fabric of underwear.

Sasuke heart gave a tremendous thump in his chest, and his head hit the wall behind him. A gasp filled his throat, which he only just managed to swallow down.

'_This_,' the fingers stroked again, ' – is proof that you're lying about what you want and _don't_ want, ne? You can't say I'm wrong.'

And he couldn't. With every stroke through his pants, Sasuke found his knees shaking more – his thighs tightening – and he had to lift a hand to his mouth and press his knuckles firmly across his mouth to quieten his moans. His breath came hard through his nose.

Itachi stopped his actions momentarily, and allowed his fingers to grace the hem of the pair of under-shorts. Gently, slowly, his palms slipped under that elasticised band; feeling the warm, baby-soft skin of Sasuke's abdomen under the pads of his fingers. It was untouched; never spoilt by fingers such as his, with their dark painted nails almost _casually_ caressing the flesh in a light, scratching movement.

'You…you don't have to do this,' Sasuke breathed harshly against his knuckles, trying so hard _not_ to look down at his older sibling between his legs; one hand under his shorts whilst the other rested just above his knee.

'You're right,' Itachi agreed, although his hand continued to stray further down Sasuke's groin as he spoke. 'I don't have to do this… but there really isn't a choice anymore, is there, Otouto?'

Sasuke's teeth sunk fiercely into his knuckles as that hot hand suddenly took a gentle hold of his rigid, bare flesh. Sharp nails helped give a burning-hot friction that made him squirm against the wall.

'I want to do this. I want you to _feel_ exactly…what I…and only I…can make you feel.'

Itachi smirked, shuffling forward on his knees to get inches closer to the young-teen above him. With the hand on his otouto's knee, he carefully moved the thin legs apart a little more; stretching the elastic band around the lithe waist, which held those shorts to his hips.

With one pull, those shorts dropped silently to the ground.

'Oh god, anikiiii –'

'That's it,' Itachi breathed, as one hand began to slowly, oh so slowly, pump the boy's length. His grip was tight enough to form a rough, dry friction that felt like a scorching burn mark. 'I want to hear you,' the elder continued, tilting his head to one side, so that he could place a kiss on the boy's navel. 'You have no idea how much I want to hear you…Sasuke…'

'Nnngh, pl --'

Sasuke stopped himself before the word escaped. He couldn't plead for this to happen – not when this was never meant to happen outside of his dreams. This was the scary, harsh reality, and not a dream from which he could easily wake from. Yes, he wanted this…but actually confirming to the idea was something so much more difficult.

In a way, he didn't want to become something like this with Itachi – something so intimate. But, in another, deeper and darker twisted way – he wanted this, and so much more.

Sasuke's groin tightened, and his thighs shivered as a stray forefinger trailed up one. His own hands were fisted by his side, but he suddenly found them moving into a mass of raven hair, twisting strands and pulling them – _hard_.

'Mm,' Itachi moaned lightly; letting his mouth fall open at the sudden tightness on his scalp.

His crimson eyes flashed deviously as he gripped harder; pumping faster on the flesh in his palm. Small trickles of pearly liquid ran over the side of his hand; falling under his nails and dripping onto his wrist. Itachi leant in to whisper against the hot, hard flesh.

'Are you going to come for me, Sasuke?' He asked, letting his breath strike his brother's erection that stood so fully from his grip. He never stopped pumping; his thumb gently pressed into the damp slit and eased a louder, longer moan from those lips above him. '_Are you going to come for your aniki?'_

And Sasuke stifled the scream that strangled his throat and filled his voice as he came suddenly, unexpectedly, into his brother's hands. His stomach curled up like a vicious cramp, and he had to double over – nearly lying on top of his brother's head which he had (using the hold on the long hair) pulled firmly into his throbbing desire. The scream died; becoming nothing more than a hoarse moan.

'Itachiii…! Nnn, ah…'

'_Sasuke…_'

Itachi swallowed hard as the child slumped down to the ground with him, exhausted from his release. Spiked hair nestled under his chin almost perfectly, as the sweaty, naked boy fell against his chest.

'Itachi, I – I love you,' came the weak whisper.

Itachi's arms wrapped slowly around him, holding him close. _So close_.

'I know you do,' he replied.

- - - - xx - - - -

On their way to the park, Sasuke found himself thinking exactly _why_ he was holding his brother's hand.

_Why _was he walking so closely to him, that he could almost feel those strong hips bump against him as they moved? It was true, he loved this sudden feeling of closeness that he had had with his aniki since a few hours ago…when they had fallen in the corridor; sprawled on top of each other; and then had… had…

Itachi's hand squeezed his small one, being held tightly in its grip. Sasuke felt like blushing at the comfort that was suddenly given, as if to stir him from his thoughts which were so dense and confusing – that it hurt to even think about them.

What happened back at the house was something _frightening_, but not in a horrible way. It wasn't like watching a scary film (Sasuke had seen the beginning of one, and had to spend the night in his aniki's bed in puddles of tears and sniffles) or a dark shadow under the stairs, or even those horribly red eyes his brother seemed to develop when he got angry. It wasn't like any of those things… It was more like –

A fear of the unknown.

Love, lust, passion – it was scary for him. He had never experienced anything like that rush of pleasure Itachi had forced – no, _given_ him.

'We're here, Otouto,' Itachi said gently, squeezing his hand softly once more as they neared the entrance to the park. The path was a soft grey concrete – but it was laden with fallen petals; white, pink and dusky violet. The smell of flowers was strong and heady – filling the air with a crisp sense of lightness.

'Isn't it pretty, Sasuke.' A statement, more than a question. He nodded in reply, walking slowly alongside his big brother in a step that had to be doubled in order to keep up. 'I'm glad you came with me, I wouldn't have wanted to see this without you, you know.'

'…I know, aniki.'

The tree-lined pathway stretched for a few more yards before it forked to one side – making way for a huge, huge willow tree that was situated in the very centre of the park. A large crowd was gathered around the trunk under the dusk of the evening sky; and several spotlights illuminated the thousands of floating petals that drifted down to the ground.

'Wow, Ni-san – it's beautiful!' Sasuke exclaimed, rushing forward a little to get near that spectacle just a bit quicker. It was a sight to behold and feel humbled by.

'I feel…really tiny,' he mumbled as if in deep thought.

'Well, you are – when compared to something that huge,' Itachi said, approaching him from behind and just _standing_ there. Wafts of sugary treats floated through the air, mixing with the flagrancy of the cherry blossoms around them.

Noise filled the space; soft, subtle noise which made Sasuke's ears feel airy inside. It was odd. It was peculiar. It was so, so beautiful.

'Thank you for bringing me here, aniki…'

Itachi glanced down at his sibling; staring up at the illuminated weeping willow – filled with pink blossom that fell like rain from the sky. 'Thank you for _wanting_ to…'

Itachi sighed, smiling as he leant down to wrap his arms around the boy's fragile waist; hoisting him up and turning him around in his arms. He heard the faint squeal of embarrassment and delight as Sasuke wrapped his arms around his neck for support, and he moved their faces closer.

Warm breath puffed against Sasuke's lips; damp with moisture as his tongue flicked across them. Itachi's bangs and loose flecks of raven hair, free from the customary pony-tail, brushed his cheeks and fell in front of his eyes.

'It's no problem, Sasuke,' Itachi breathed, looking into those young, glistening eyes that made his heart squeeze in his chest.

'It's no problem…at all…'

And, underneath a veil of dark hair, shielding them from the un-seeing eyes around them, Itachi kissed his baby-brother softly on the lips.

It was gentle, it was loving – it was _proof_ that Itachi was going to care for his fragile sibling, no matter what. He had started this confusion, and he was going to end it for them both.

Under the pink blossom and the purple evening-sky, only a faint whisper could be heard:

'I love you Otouto…please, remember that forever…'

And Sasuke could only nod in reply, tears shining softly in his dark, obsidian eyes.

--xx--

Owari.

--

Please review! Shuri. x


End file.
